The Beginning Of Everything
by Hikasya
Summary: Karena berhasil mengalahkannya, Madara memberi Naruto hadiah yang tak terduga. Dan apakah hadiah itu? Mari kita simak. Fic ini ditulis oleh Kurotsuki Makito.


¤The Beginning Of Everything¤

Disclaimer : Naruto dan DxD bukan punya saya.

Rated : M

Gendre : Adventure

Pair : (?)

Summary : Karena berhasil mengalahkannya, Madara memberi Naruto hadiah yang tak terduga. Dan apakah hadiah itu? Mari kita simak.

Warning : Overpower!naru(godli ke), Jinchuriki!naru,Douj utsu!naru(Sharingan/ Rinnegan),mainstream( ide pasaran),typo,ooc,oc ,etc,dll.

[Ket:"[Naruto]"monst er berbicara. '[Naruto]'batin mönster. [Shinra Tensei] jurus. "Naruto"percakapan. 'Naruto'batin]

.

DLDR

.

By Kurotsuki Makito

.

Terlihat sebuah padang tandus dengan akar-akar pohon raksasa, Seorang pria paruh baya bersurai putih panjang dengan mata warna ungu berpola riak air, berpakaian jubah putih dengan tongkat hitam di tangannya, di belakang tubuhnya terdapat 10 bola hitam berputar memandang datar ke arah dua pemuda yang saat ini dalam keadaan putus asa dan kelelahan.

"Lebih baik kalian menyerah, dan serahkan Kyuubi padaku. Dengan begitu aku akan membuat dunia impian dan kedamaian yang kalian inginkan," ucap Madara datar tanpa ekspresi.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang lemah ke arah Madara, begitupun Sasuke. Madara Belum mode Rikudou saja Naruto sudah kewalahan, nah ini? Madara sudah menyerap Juubi dan menjadi jinchuriki Juubi tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, dan menjadi Rikudou Sennin itu sendiri.

"Baiklah, Sasuke aku punya rencana, dan semoga rencanaku ini berhasil. Karna jika gagal maka Kyuubi akan diambil oleh kakek buyutmu itu," ujar Naruto yang tubuhnya sudah memasuki Rikudou mode.

"Kuharap itu bukan rencana yang buruk, dan membahayakan," kata Sasuke datar. Narutopun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke, sekali-kali Sasuke mengangguk.

Madara hanya menatap datar mereka berdua, sambil menghembuskan nafas bosan.

"Sekuat apapun kalian berusaha, kalian tidak akan pernah mengalahkanku," ungkap Madara sombong dan meremehkan.

Muka Sasuke tiba-tiba memerah, entah malu atau marah.

"Hei dobe, apa-apaan rencana memalukanmu itu hah?! Kau mau merendahkan harga diri Uchiha hah?!" bentak Sasuke tak terima rencana Naruto yang sangat memalukan.

Sementara Naruto hanya menyengir gaje dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hehehe... Tapi hanya cara ini satu-satunya yang mungkin mencapai level keberhasilan 90%," tukas Naruto sembari terkekeh.

"Aku tidak mau! Titik! Rencanamu itu sangat merendahkan harga diri Uchiha!" sembur Sasuke. Hei, mau ditaruh harga dirinya jika harus mengikuti rencana memalukan Naruto?pikirnya.

"Sasuke, untuk kali ini saja lupakan harga dirimu itu, kita saat ini di tengah perang."

"-Kau lebih mementingkan harga diri dari pada ratusan korban nyawa yang tak bersalah? Hehh... Jangan membuatku tertawa, Teme! Buang dulu harga dirimu itu, kau mau ratusan nyawa menjadi korban hanya karena harga diri selangitmu itu," ingat Naruto serius.

Dalam hati, meskipun Sasuke enggan mengakuinya, tapi apa yang dikatakan saudara tidak sedarahnya itu benar adanya. Benar kata Naruto, lebih baik membuang harga diri dari pada mengorbankan ratusan nyawa hanya karena harga dirinya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, kemudian membuka matanya kembali sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Haaahhh~ Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti rencanamu," Sasuke menyetujui rencana saudara tidak sedarahnya.

Naruto langsung saja tersenyum senang, akhirnya Sasuke sadar kalau jalan yang Sasuke ambil itu salah.

Membuat single handseal (+).

"[Tajuu! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!]" teriak Naruto lantang.

Buummm..

Terjadi ledakan asap tebal, perlahan asap mulai menghilang terlihatlah puluhan klon Naruto dan Sasuke (yang sebenarnya klon Naruto yang henge menjadi Sasuke).

"SERAAANNGG!" perintah Naruto asli memberi aba2 menyerang.

"OOUUUU!" seru para klon Naruto berlari ke arah Madara.

Setelah sampai di depan Madara sekitar tiga meter para klon Naruto membuat single handseal lagi.

"[Oieroke No Jutsu!]" para klon Naruto berteriak kompak. Disertai munculnya asap kembali.

Setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah puluhan klon Naruto yang berubah menjadi perempuan berambut kuning panjang dan berambut hitam panjang yang sangat cantik, dan yang lebih parah lagi mereka telanjang! Dengan berbagai pose sexy dan tentu saja menggoda iman.

Syuuurr~

Madara yang tadinya menyeringai sinis dan meremehkan langsung dibuat melotot dengan darah segar yang menetes dari hidungnya.

"I-ii-it-itu-," ucap Madara horor dengan ekspresi mesum yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"Yah, itu adalah jutsu favoritku, yang sering kugunakan untuk mengerjai pria mesum. Dan aku tak menyangka jutsu itu mempan untuk seorang Kami No Shinobi sehebat dirimu," Naruto sudah tiba tepat berada di depan Madara yang membuat handseal, dan di belakangnya ada Sasuke yang kondisinya 11-12 dengan Madara, sedang mengekang pergerakan Madara menggunakan senjutsu kutukannya.

"[Fuinjutsu : Mogura Tataki Fuin ka'i!]" gumam Naruto sembari menghantam perut Madara menggunakan kelima jari kanannya.

Muncullah sulur berwarna biru keluar dari perut Madara dan memasuki tubuh Naruto.

" Sekuat apapun dirimu, kau tidak akan pernah lolos dari jutsuku."

Madara saat ini dalam kondisi terpojok, dimana nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk karena Madara tahu kalau jika seandainya bijuu dikeluarkan dari tubuh sang jinchuriki maka, 5% persen kemungkinan untuk hidup apalagi dirinya hanyalah edo tensei, dirinya tahu kalau Naruto berencana memindahkan Shinjuu ke tubuhnya. Membrrontak pun tidak bisa, dua alasan kenapa tidak memberontak. Pertama, generasi terkuatnya a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha mengekang pergerakannya menggunakan kelemahannya, yaitu Senjutsu, kedua, yaitu pemandangan menggoda iman di depannya tak henti-hentinya mendesah erotis dengan pose seksi mereka tak luput dari pandangan dan pendengaran Madara. Madara benar-benar mengutuk dirinya yang tidak berdaya dan lengah hanya karena jutsu Naruto itu, dan Madara yakin rivalnya saat ini sedang menertawakan dirinya di alam sana.

'Sial! Bisa-bisanya aku sang Rikudou Sennin diperdaya dengan jutsu itu. Sial! Jutsu itu termasuk Rank SSS+ ke atas, muehehe tak apa yang penting sebelum kematianku, aku melihat surga dunia,' batin Madara mengumpat sesekali terkekeh mesum (sungguh nista sekali kau, Madara).

Setelah proses perpindahan selesai, Madara langsung tumbang setelah Sasuke melepas kuncian Senjutsunya.

"Lihat itu Madara, Kau bahkan diperdaya dengan jutsu itu, sepertinya gelar Rikudou Sennin tidak cocok untukmu!" celetuk Naruto sarkatis.

"Hahh~ Kau benar, gelar itu tak cocok untukku. Hn. Karrna kau berhasil mengalahkanku, maka aku akan memberimu hadiah, Hei, generasi Uchiha masa depan, tangkap ini,' Madara melemparkan gunbainya ke arah Sasuke.

Langsung saja Sasuke menangkapnya.

"Dan kau, jinchuriki dari Kyuubi mendekatlah," Madara memerintah Naruto mendekat, Naruto tanpa ragu mendekat walau bagaimanapun Madara akan mati jadi untuk apa takut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil berjongkok di samping Madara. "Aku hanya akan memberimu hadiah karena berhasil mengalahkanku, dan juga karena telah memperlihatkan sebuah pemandangan padaku." Sesekali Madara terkekeh mesum, tentunya Naruto dan Sasuke langsung sweatdrop.

'Apa benar Madara itu seorang Dewa Shinobi,' batin sangsi Naruto dan Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hadiah?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Madara mengulas senyum tipis

"Yah, untuk memberi kenang-kenangan, dan juga aku melihat masa depan yang indah melalui mataku."

Madara mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke dada Naruto, di susul munculnya sulur chakra dari telunjuk Madara masuk ke tubuh Naruto.

"Aku memberimu semua pengetahuan dan juga mata milikku," sahut Madara.

.

BERSAMBUNG


End file.
